Till Death Do We Part
by JunebugXD
Summary: Hina/Naru/Ino A ghost story for Halloween. I'm only two months late right? Fine, it'll be a ghost story for Christmas then. I had the inspiration from a book called "Jacob Have I Loved." I added my own twist and a Naruto flare. Enjoy!


**Sorry if this sucks! I'm still sick, I think I'm getting worse. This morning I woke up and my nose had started bleeding in the middle of the night. It was all very gross. I don't leukemia though, a tissue must have failed in my nose. Yeah, I don't why I'm even writing now, I obviously can't write when I'm sick. Oh well. Forgive any OOCness!!**

* * *

**'Till Death do we Part**

In the early 1800's there once were two siblings, separated by an age difference of two years. Their mother had died when they were both very young and now they lived with their father in a very large house. The oldest of the sisters was Ino Parson. She was 17 years old. Ino was very pretty with blonde hair, blue eyes and she was very tall with very long arms. The youngest was named Hinata Parson who was fifteen. While Ino was pretty, Hinata was drop-dead gorgeous. She had long blue hair and sparkling vavender eyes. Ino was lankier while Hinata was dainty with delicate fingers and a button nose. Though Hinata was the younger of the two she still had more suitors than Ino.

Ino didn't mind this though. Hinata and she had always been very close. They considered each other best friends. Sometimes she felt minutely envious of Hinata but Ino was happy for Hinata. At least she though she was, until she meet Naruto Loy.

Naruto was a young man who had lived in the southern part of the country for most of his life. After becoming tired of just trees and fields as far as the eye could see, he had come to the city to seek his fortune.

Hinata, Ino and their father met him at a dinner party. It was held by one of Hinata's friend's father; Mr. Haruno. Naruto's father was a mutual friend of the host and when Mr. Haruno heard that Naruto was in town he invited him. Naruto was seated at the table almost directly across from Hinata. When their eyes met Hinata felt her heart flutter from excitement. A strange sensation came over Hinata. A feeling like longing, happiness and infatuation all at the same time.

Naruto felt it too and he paid extra attention to her. Whenever he spoke he directed his words towards her. When ever he said something funny or pointed out something interesting he would look at her face for her reaction. He was struck by her beauty and her radiant smile. Hinata noticed his attention directed to her and was pleased. His way of talking was so matured and eloquent. He made her laugh unlike many other men whose speech bored her as they droned on about themselves. Naruto had so much charisma and she found herself smiling at him all through out the evening.

Ino had been seated next to her father who was next to Hinata. Though she was farther from him she listened to him talk as well. She was surprised at how much he knew about the world and how interesting he was. She clung on to his every word and watched his beautiful face in awe. She knew that she was falling for him. However, she also noticed that he seemed to be quite fixated with Hinata. Ino started to feel a little tinge of jealously in the pit of her stomach. She was shocked to feel this way about a man she had barely met. Even so she couldn't stop harboring these feelings for him.

Once the dinner was over and the guest had started to leave, Naruto introduced him self to Hinata, Ino and their father. Mr. Hyuga seemed very interested and pleased that a young man with so many interesting things to say liked Hinata. He could tell by the way his eyes followed her around the room. Mr. Hyuga asked if he had a place to stay. After replying that he was staying in an inn, Mr. Hyuga invited him to stay in the guest room of their house until he had a place of his own. Naruto thanked him and said that he would arrive at their house in the morning with all of his belongs, which he had very few of.

In the weeks that followed, Naruto was a great help around the house. Mr. Hyuga was getting old and was unable to repair the minor things about the old house that had fallen apart over time. Naruto generously offered to fix such things and when Mr. Hyuga refused saying it was too much he just insisted all the more to help out.

When he wasn't helping out or searching for jobs, Naruto was spending time with Hinata. Sometimes they would go and have a picnic under the big old oak tree out back. The tree provided a lot of shade and made a cool resting place for anyone seeking it. Next to it were a few large rocks, some laying vertical and some horizontal. They were just the right size to sit on or lean against in the sun. When the sun shone on them they got very warm and cozy. It was a very peaceful spot. It soon became their favorite place where often spent time together. Hinata always enjoyed herself when she was with Naruto.

Ino didn't like all the time Hinata was spending with Naruto. She tried to get him to herself but whenever she did he only talked about Hinata, oblivious to her fondness of him. She batted her eyelashes at him which, although it worked on other men, didn't work on him. She complimented him and flirted subtly with him. When that didn't work she flirted very obliviously with him. Still, he didn't notice her intentions for he was too in love with Hinata.

Many months later, Naruto, having found a very good job and a nice place to live, was planning to leave the Parson's house. He had found a quiet little house that was just outside of town. It was an old house with white-washed walls and shutters that needed repainting. Naruto was prepared to fix it up for he felt that the charm of the old house outweighed the small number of things that needed fixing.

It was a very sunny house with wide windows. Since it was a prairie style house it had large, open rooms with many windows that let in a lot of light. From the master bedroom he could see the town not so far away and from the living room he could see a beautiful expanse of land that surrounded the house on three sides. Naruto had wanted at first to move to the city to get away from country life. However, the longer he stayed in the city, the more he missed all the trees and fields of the country. His job was in the city but just on the edges, near his house. So he could enjoy the city while still living some where quieter.

However, before he left, there was something he still needed to do. He asked Hinata for her hand in marriage. Hinata had been expecting this day to come soon and she was prepared. Over the last months she had fallen head over heels in love with him. She accepted and they made plans for a wedding. Hinata's father was also very happy to see Hinata be married to some one who made her so happy. Naruto assured him that he would take good care of his daughter. The only one not happy with this turn of events was Ino.

Ino had also spent time with Naruto. Not alone and private like Hinata had, but he would eat dinner with their family and have a nice time with them after dinner just talking or playing a game. Every day it seemed like Ino fell more and more in love with him. She couldn't stop thinking about him as she lay awake at night, her eyes thoughtful. She knew that he loved Hinata and Hinata loved him. She tried to accept that and move on. She tried to forget about him, but every day, he was there. Talking to her at the dinner table, amusing her with his stories.

She couldn't forget about him though she knew that he would never be with her. First she felt very heart-broken and miserable. Then she got mad. Mad at herself for falling in love with someone who would never love her. Mad at Naruto for falling in love with Hinata. Mad with her father for allowing Hinata to marry Naruto. Mostly though, she was mad at Hinata. She was mad at Hinata for finding happiness that she couldn't. She was mad at Hinata for being so kind and perfect that she had more men admiring her than Ino and she was mad at Hinata for marring Naruto. For in the end, she could do nothing but pretend to be happy as her younger sister married the man who she loved.

Hinata and Naruto were wed on a sunny April day. The sun was shinning its brightest and the clouds all rolled away for the ecstatic couple. They looked so happy next to each other. During the whole wedding neither of them stopped smiling. If they hadn't been so transfixed on each other they would have seen that everyone else in the room was smiling too. Everyone, that is, except one. If anyone had turned away from the bride and groom for a minute and looked at the bride's sister, they would have seen that there was something very troubling on Ino's mind. Ino had started to plot. She was plotting against the two happiest people in the room. Hinata and Naruto.

Her conscious had been repeatedly telling Ino not to, but, with every passing minute the little voice became smaller and smaller until Ino ignored it completely. She knew what she wanted to do. What she _needed_ to do if she was to remain sane. Or maybe it was too late for that. Perhaps she was already insane. It didn't matter to Ino though. She wanted to end their happiness. Not just their happiness but their lives. She was wrong through, when she thought that ending their lives could end their happiness. Love is too powerful for that.

The night after their wedding, Ino broke into Hinata and Naruto's house through the open window. Quietly, and without any hesitation or remorse she killed them both. It wasn't until she had gotten home that the fullness of what she had just done sunk in. she climbed the stairs to her bedroom, lost in thought. She made it to her room and locked herself in for the rest of the night.

Someone discovered Hinata and Naruto the next day when they went to say congratulations. After finding them dead they immediately contacted the police. Hinata's father and Naruto's parents were soon told the terrible news. The police could tell that they had been murdered but had no idea who or why for nothing was stolen from their house. Mr. Hyuga, after hearing the news himself, went to tell Ino. Ino didn't answer when her father knocked on her locked door. He tried several times to get Ino to respond but after she didn't he asked the police for their assistance.

They were able to remove the knob from the door without causing much damage to the door itself. The found Ino on her floor with no heartbeat. Her body was very cold and her eyes were wide with fright like she had seen something. They rushed her to the hospital though it was already too late. The doctors tried hard to figure out the cause of death but they were unable. Her face made it look like she had seen someone coming and there were no signs of suicide. That was what puzzled them the most. Her door had been locked from the inside and so were the windows so no one could have gotten in her room to kill her but it didn't look like she killed herself. Her death was so mysterious and with such strange timing.

Some people said that Ino must have killed Hinata and Naruto over jealousy of their happiness and then later killed herself out of guilt. Most people however, believed that something more unnatural and mysterious happened that night. They say that the bonds of love between Hinata and Naruto were so strong that, even in death, they couldn't be separated. They think that Hinata and Naruto became spirits who were the cause of Ino's strange and untimely death. People say that even now, many years later, they roam the Earth as ghosts, acting as protectors of innocent people in love.

* * *

***Cough cough* Yep, there it is! I'm done, yay!**


End file.
